One
One is a track by Metallica in Guitar Hero III and Guitar Hero: Metallica, based on the anti-war novel and movie of the same name, Johnny Got His Gun. It comes from the band's fourth album, ...And Justice For All, released in 1988, in which it is the fourth track. Walkthrough "One" is one of the songs in the last level of GH3, "Battle For Your Soul". It is generally considered one of the hardest songs in the game to full combo and hardest songs in the game, second only to "Through The Fire And Flames" in most minds. However, some consider it very easy on the "Easy" difficulty level. In "Fast Solo A", the song goes up to 22 nps (notes per second) on triplets. This has been just recently full comboed by JPrez44 of ScoreHero - the section is tappable, but one stray yellow note in the middle of the section cannot be hammered on, thus requiring a proper strum. Its sheer speed means that elbow strumming is possible, but highly unlikely, although the arrangement of the triplets is different in GH: Metallica, they can now be hit with the slider making it a tiny bit easier since most people could never tap this quickly, and there are no sneaky regular notes this time; though even with the slider, it's no walk in the park. however, the songs intro and much of the first 5 minutes of the song is somewhat easy. One other thing about One is that the song's optimal path combined with an FC outside of Solo A almost always rounds out to a little less then 600,000, so getting to 600 is a special accomplishment. To do so, you must FC up to the solo and do at least very well at the rest, which isn't as frantic but still no picnic.A Good tip is to save star power for fast solo A. The highest recorded score on One is 655,903, by ScoreHero member JPrez44, on the Xbox 360. This score was submitted on August 24, 2008. Along with "Cult of Personality", it is one of the only songs to include an uncut opening with no guitar parts - though songs like "Who Was in My Room Last Night?", "Madhouse", "Carry On Wayward Son" and "Holy Diver" do have such an introduction style as well, their openings are cut short. This is probably because these are cover tracks while "One" and "Cult of Personality" are masters. To get 5 star on this song you will need at least 383,000 points, in Hard, you need about 354,000, in Medium 250,000 and in Easy, about 160,000. Full Combo The song has been FC'd by nine people, With 3 Re-FCs; The first FC was by UndeadFil13QC. Literally three hours later, Jprez44 FC'd it on stream. These two were soon followed by Baseballkid07 who Full Comboed the whole game with this FC. He scored First place but Jprez soon Re-FCed and took back first place. Soon these three were joined by shonsuperstar and cirkit. cirkit son Re-FCed twice and these 5 were joined by Tyler629SH, APEtheHippy and Wahevi. In February, PhenomMan FCed One and became the first person to Full Combo every song releases in Guitar Hero 3 Appears In *Guitar Hero III (Tier 8) *Guitar Hero Metallica Song Stats Hard 5-Star = 337,000 Expert 5-Star = between 376,000 and 390,000 To get 5 star on this song you will need atleast 383,000 points Category: Guitar Hero III songs Category:Guitar Hero: Metallica songs Category:Songs